Bound to You
by Chumunga64
Summary: Shouta Aizawa and Emi Fukukado have a good thing going on


At the age of 21, Shouta Aizawa had fulfilled his lifelong goal of becoming a pro hero. He found the feeling of fulfilling his goals to be...pretty good all things considered. Being a pro meant that he had a lot of work to do, night after night. He didn't really mind all the work because he had expected and trained for all of it. If Aizawa were to be honest- he would be pretty pissed if he went through hell in UA only to find actually being a pro was pretty easy.

A lot of his friends (well, what little friends he had like Hizashi) expressed some surprise and disappointment when he decided to work exclusively night shifts but he didn't really care. The notoriety and fame of being such a famous hero was not for him. The pay was good enough. He hated the spotlight, always had and always will. He just wanted to save people for a living.

The type of people that worked the same shifts as him were about what he expected- older heroes who want some time away from the sun and some younger pros that were just scared of getting interviewed by the media. The thing that always got to him was the outlier in the "nightlife group" Aizawa knew that it would statistically be reasonable that someone who fit none of the stereotypes of the heroes that worked the night shift would actually work the night shift but it was still unbelievable.

"Unbelievable" would be an apt descriptor for Emi Fukukado. She was a ray of sunshine that dared to shine down on his territory. She wore disgustingly bright clothes that fit in well with her blindingly bright hair. It was as if she was afraid she was going to get run over and wore the most garish colours on purpose for cars to see her well before they reached her. That didn't even take account of her saccharine sweet personality. The wide grin on her face showcased a dazzling smile that had no place in the night shift. She never wasted an opportunity to crack a bad joke or pun that the rest of their fellow pros thought were so fucking hilarious. Her jokes were a bit too annoying for him but she was friendly enough. Loud and annoyingly outgoing, but still friendly.

She also enjoyed smacking his ass after he defeated and arrested criminals as a sort of "congratulatory" gesture. That was pretty annoying.

Aizawa almost felt bad that she was going to he chewed up and spit out once she dealt with the criminals that hid in the shadows. All of her bright smiles and dumb jokes won't help her then.

Except they did.

One night, Aizawa managed to witness Emi while he was doing his usual patrol. He was close enough to intervene but something about her swagger just convinced him that he should just watch.

The gang she was facing looked rough. Some of them had spikes jutting out of their skin, others were covered in rocks, and some were just big, muscular freaks. Emi ignored the danger and stepped forward.

"What do you call a cow with four legs?"

Aizawa scrunched her face in confusion. Was she really telling a joke at a time like this? The criminals she was facing exchanged befuddled glances as well.

"Ground beef!"

All of the sudden, the group she was staring down began to laugh. At first it was just pleasant guffaws but they soon found out they couldn't stop. As they were howling in laughter Emi took the time to step forward and snap the arm of the person closest to her. She then delivered a hard kick to another one straight in the knee, crippling him. He never stopped laughing as he crumpled to the floor.

"What do you call a cow with two legs?"

She punched another one multiple times in the stomach.

"Your mom!"

She flipped the final one over her shoulder before stomping on his neck, finally getting him to stop laughing by knocking him out. The rest of the group were still laughing as they lay defeated on the floor as Emi made her way to each and everyone one of them and stomped on them to knock them out.

She pulled out her phone and called the police in the most casual way possible. Then she finally noticed him watching her, mouth wide open and surprise and gave him a wave and a wide smile.

He picked his jaw off the floor and decided to talk to her.

"So Shouta...were you impressed?"

He grunted "shouldn't have underestimated your ability to make people laugh…"

She giggled "you'd be surprised how people just lose the ability to do anything once they find something funny...or when they are forced to." She sighed "it's too bad that I can't use my quirk on you and you have no sense of humor…"

Aizawa grunted in amusement before an idea came to his head...Emi always slapped his ass whenever he completed a task and now he was there just as she did the same thing. His lips curved in a wicked grin as the gears in his head turned. He didn't why this idea excited him so much. Maybe it was because Emi was so annoyingly different than what he was used to combined with the fact that he hadn't had any action in _months_ but…

He slapped her ass...hard.

Shit, he put more force than he thought. He steeled himself for a slap on a face but instead Emi stiffened and let out a short yelp. It sounded like she was pain but the thing that got to him was that she also sounded like she enjoyed it. He witnessed her shiver in excitement before turning around and gaze at him, red faced with a sly smile adorning her features.

"Wow Shouta...didn't know you were that bold…" she said somewhat breathless. He didn't know how to respond to respond to that because he finally saw Emi in a new light. Her dazzling smile that once mocked him appeared extremely inviting and the garish colours she had on masked the fact that everything she wore was short and tight.

"After the fuzz shows up and takes these guys, how about we go to my place? I have a feeling that we both need this more than we think…"

That's how it started. The two of them made it a regular thing. Sometimes he went to her place and others she went to his. The one rule that they followed was that they never let it get to them. Forging an actual romance in their line of work could only lead to trouble. They were friends at best and that was good enough for them. They just needed and outlet to get rid of stress and nothing more.

 **0000**

Aizawa looked at the sight before him and smiled. It had been about months since they started their little agreement and he probably smile more since they had started than his entire life beforehand. A small, nagging part of him wondered if this was beginning to be too much. If he was actually getting attached to the enigma that was Emi Fukukado. He shook those thoughts away when he gazed at the her.

She was kneeling on his bed, hands and feet bound so that she was totally helpless. It was a gross misuse of his gear but nobody was getting hurt.

Well….nobody was unwillingly getting hurt.

The fact that one of his bindings was blindfolding her was something new for the both of them. It was quite exciting to have Emi like this. Her being bound was one thing but taking away her ability to see just what was going on proved that she trusted her completely. Aizawa shuddered at the thought of that. Having Emi completely to himself, "gift wrapped" so to speak. He sat on the bed right in front of her and cupped her chin in the palm of his hands.

"Emi…"

"Yeah?" she chirped, almost unaware of the situation that she was in.

"Think of this as punishment…" he crept his fingers around her naked bosom

"Punishment?" she giggled "What for?"

"For all your shit jokes" he sighed "But if you're good, I just might reward you. Can you be good, Emi?"

She nodded vigorously "I can be good!"

"I want to believe you but I need some proof...tell you what- if I think you deserve it, then I will give you an award but if I don't, that mouth gets shut."

She smiled "But then you're gonna be missing out on some gold, Shouta!"

"I don't find your jokes funny, Emi"

"I was thinking of some other stuff" she winked behind her blindfold and waggled her tongue

Aizawa grunted "no matter" he pulled Emi on to his lap so she was lying on her stomach. "This is gonna hurt…"

"Oh, I hope it does!"

Aizawa took a moment to caress her rear before lifting his hand up. He waited a moment and felt Emi shiver in anticipation before letting his hand smack her ass.

Emi yelped in both pain and pleasure "God that felt good…"

Aizawa smacked her other cheek just as hard while chuckling "You're full of surprises, Emi"

Emi braced herself for a third smack "What do yo-AH!" Aizawa's hand hit her soft flesh "…mean?"

"When I first met you, I thought you're just a bubbly idiot in over her head" he bought his palm down on her supple ass once again.

"That's just mean, ShouTA!" her whisper turned into a shout as she felt him spank her once again.

"I didn't know you would like this this"

"Who's to say I like this? Maybe you love the power trip?"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes in anger. He knew that she was fucking with him and loved getting treated like this but he panicked a bit.

He stopped spanking her and began kneading her sore and tender flesh. He was rewarded with a satisfied hum from Emi, a sound that drove him crazy.

"Bullshit, you love this"

She stuck her tongue out petulantly "prove it"

He turned her around and lightly undid some of the bindings on her legs to give himself some wiggle room before spreading her legs apart.

"What are you doing?" She protested, not being able to see what was happening.

Aizawa ignored her and ran a finger up and down her folds.

"You're fucking soaked, Emi"

"Fucking great detective work there, Shouta! Ten outta ten!"

Shouta grunted in amusement before sliding his finger inside her, marveling at how effortlessly he did it.

"OH FUCK!" screamed so loud that Shouta was glad that he was the only person in his building that worked late at night.

"You were saying?" he mocked as he added a second digit within her.

"You're so fucking cruel Shouta, holy shit…" she panted breathlessly.

"Only because I know you love this" he whispered to her gently as he began pumping his fingers within her.

At this point, Emi is reduced to begging and Aizawa has to use all of his self-control to not take her right then and there. This isn't just the two being friends with benefits anymore and he knows it.

"PleaseShoutathisistoomuch!"

He's never seen her this desperate and horny. He swallowed a wad of saliva that was stuck in his throat and slides his fingers out of her. Shouta hears her involuntary gasp, her body was learning the absence of stimulation. Aizawa leaned over to get closer to her and lasciviously licked the sweetness that was coating his fingers. The lack of vision enhanced Emi's hearing and sound of his tongue lapping up her essence only heightened her arousal.

"I just need a condom…" he whispered.

Aizawa reached for a rubber from within his drawer but unbeknownst to Emi, he also pulled out a ball gag.

Faster than she could register, Shouta quickly jammed two fingers into her to get her mouth to open in a loud moan before forcing the gag on her. The surprise she felt was palpable as she tried to voice her confusion.

"Don't get me wrong, you've been very good Emi. It's just that you kept _distracting_ me whenever you beg or moan so I had to do this. I hope this makes up for it…"

Before she could say any other muffled protests, Aizawa spread her legs once more and entered her, his thick member slid past her clit and cleaved into the warm, swollen folds of her pussy. Emi tried her damndest to convey the _sheer rapture_ she felt but all of her screams of ecstasy were being blocked by the pesky gag. The feeling of Shouta completely filling her was unlike any other feeling she'd ever felt and whenever they got together like this she felt like she was in heaven.

Aizawa took a moment to steady his breath. The ways her velveteen walls enraptured his cock almost made him go over the edge. It would be too cruel to finish now after what he put her through. Shouta slowly pulled himself out a couple inches before sliding back in just as agonizingly slow. He's not using his strength or girth, no he wants to be as gentle as possible despite his knowledge of Emi's masochism. He feels like she deserves it even though he has her tied up, blindfolded and gagged like this. The irony of it all couldn't escape him.

Emi just trembled under his touch. She lamented the fact that the cloth Aizawa uses has bound her so tight that she's reduced slight shivers in spite of the fact that the same cloth is making this all too amazing for her. When Aizawa adds to the sensations by sucking and biting on her tits as he's ramming into her, her mouth opens so wide she swears that she might swallow the gag. All of her other senses are all on overdrive and she could feel just how much attention Shouta is giving her pert buds. This combined with the way he's ravaging her make her cum before much time passes.

The flimsy rubber covering his dick doesn't stop Aizawa from feeling her orgasm. He doesn't last much longer after she climaxes and feels himself cumming as well. With a hearty groan he disengages himself from her and peels off the condom and undoes the bindings. All Emi could do is whimper at the loss of contact. As soon as he undoes the ball gag and blindfold, Emi gets up to leave but she feels her legs turn into jelly and almost collapses.

Aizawa pulls her back on the bed and curls his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She whispers

"Stay here for the night" he says as if it's the easiest thing in the world. Even though it's midday.

She furrows her eyebrows "But what about our arrangement?"

"You're in no condition to go anywhere and we both have a day off tonight. Besides, one day together isn't going to kill us…"

They both know he's lying. Both of them know if this happens then they might as well call off their arrangement and work separate shifts or separate areas. They were getting to attached to each other.

"Okay…"

She curls around his body and drifts to sleep.

Aizawa makes a mental note, never to offer again. They have a good thing going with their "friends with benefits" plan and he won't lose it. This will never happen again.

 **-10 years later-**

Shouta Aizawa whistles an off-key melody as he flips the last of the pancakes. He hears two voices laughing out loud from the dining room and smiles warmly at the fact that Emi is making Eri laugh again. It was hard helping the child work through her trauma and they were still not done ridding her of the horrors she dealt with.

For the past several weeks, he had called Emi to spend her weekends with them. He could take care of a child just fine but Emi knows how to do the things he can't- talk to them, make them laugh, tell stories. This arrangement had been going on for about two months now and seeing Eri overjoyed at the sight of Emi was well worth the hassle it was to pick Emi up every weekend.

"Alright Eri, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and bring the pancakes with Mr. Aizawa."

"Okay!"

Emi entered the kitchen looking absolutely haggard. Her hair was in disarray and there were bags under her eyes. Emi had a nightmare last night and the two of them let her sleep in their bed.

"Morning sunshine!" she greeted cheerfully.

Shouta simply nodded as he stacked the last of the pancakes up high. He froze for a moment when he felt her wrap her arms around him and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Remember when we were younger and we vowed that we won't let things get personal?"

"Let's' face it- we fucked that up the moment I let you spend a night with me."

"We still drifted apart afterwards…"

"That's only because we were assigned different sectors. I hated it as much as you did."

"Is that we you called me to help you with Eri?"

"She needed someone like you and I needed some help raising her."

"You also love being able to fuck me every weekend."

Aizawa shrugged "the stress of raising that kid gets to me sometimes"

"You know she's gonna think we're married, right?"

"She already does. Mirio, Midoriya, Iida, and Tsuyu asked me about you."

"And what did you say?"

"I told my students if they keep making my business theirs I'm gonna kick them out of UA."

"And Mirio?"

"I told him that you're just helping me"

Emi giggled "Do you ever wish that I don't have to teach in a school that's fairly far away? You know, so I could stay here every day?"

"Kinda, yeah"

Emi's eyes widened in surprise "Wow...I didn't expect you to just say it…"

"You wanted me to lie?"

"No! I just thought-"

"Forget it, let's just give the kid some pancakes. She has a doctor's appointment at noon. That means we have some time to ourselves…"

Emi grinned "Can't wait!"


End file.
